


Hell on the loose

by Galadrielle1983



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Reaper (TV)
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielle1983/pseuds/Galadrielle1983
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When suddenly demons start invading Sunnydale Angel and his crew are called back from LA to help stop the apocalypse. What they don’t know is that it isn’t the apocalypse but a search party for the Devil’s mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Hell on the loose  
Fandom: Reaper/BtVS  
Pairings: Devil/Sam Oliver, Angel/Tara, Spike/Riley, Xander/Lorne, Giles/Lindsey, Cordy/Wesley  
Warnings: SLASH, violence, blood  
Summary: When suddenly demons start invading Sunnydale Angel and his crew are called back from LA to help stop the apocalypse. What they don’t know is that it isn’t the apocalypse but a search party for the Devil’s mate.   
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

 

Chapter One

Darkness

Pain

Noises all around him

What had happened? Where was he? And where was his lover?

Was he already tired of him and had sent him to hell?

Doubt crept into him, remembering the carelessness he seemed to be treated with. How he never seemed to be able to do his job right. How there was always someone better, stronger, more intelligent and beautiful than him. 

The doubts that had lived inside him for a long time, made him forget all promises he had received. None of the declarations of love mattered anymore now.

‘He must be laughing his ass off!’ Cursing himself, he felt tears rising unbidden.

Lying alone in the darkness with pain as his only companion Sam Oliver cried in sorrow, for what he thought lost.

 

“What?! Why should we go back to Sunnydale, Cordy?” Angel asked irritated. He had finally been able to forget the whole episode with Buffy after Wesley and Lindsey had worked together on a spell that blended Angelus and Liam together, resulting in Angel becoming stronger and no longer hunting for redemption, but living a life and helping people. And now he would have to go back and be confronted with Buffy again?

Snorting unladylike Cordelia snarled, “Angel! Didn’t you listen to a thing I just told you about this vision?” When she saw his shamed gaze she knew that he hadn’t really listened to her, probably assuming that she was just bitching again. “We have to go back to Sunnydale. I had a vision. The vision showed hordes of demons invading Sunnydale and the others not being able to defeat them. We have to help them! Was that slow enough for your dead brain to comprehend?”

Shaking his head Wesley snorted, “Like they would want or accept our help!”

Sighing Cordy snapped at the men, “Well, do what you want! But I’m going and Lorne and Lindsey already agreed to come with me!” With a dramatic flair of her dress Cordelia Chase turned around and made her way up to her room.

After the last attack by Wolfram & Heart they had decided that it would be safer for them to bunk together rather than be apart and easier targets.

The only downer for them was that it had been too late to prevent the deaths of Gunn and Fred. Both had been killed two month ago by a sorcerer working for W&H. 

Both were remembered fondly but as everyone in the Hyperion knew; live goes on…

Lindsey hadn’t really been welcomed with open arms either, but he proved himself an addition by fighting with them, supporting them legally and even learning a bit magic taught by Wesley. 

They had quickly discovered that once really angered Lindsey possessed an unlimited amount of magical power and wielded it instinctively. Now he just had to learn to call upon it and control it.

Angel and Wesley, both still standing in Angel’s office looked at each other in exasperation. “You really think they will go, Wes?”

Rubbing his forehead Wesley sighed, “You know how stubborn she is, Angel. And multiply that with Lin and Lorne and you get the most stubborn people/demon on earth…”

Shaking his head Angel stood up. As he went he grabbed is ever present packed bag and started filling it with weapons.

“Angel, what are you doing?” Wesley looked at his friend curiously.

“Packing.”

“Whatever for?”

Turning towards the former watcher Angel replied, “For Sunnydale. I’d rather give in with my pride and hide intact, thank you very much.”

Shaking his head Wesley knew that Angel was right. While Cordelia had mellowed, a tiny little bit, over the years she could still take chunks out of their flesh with her sharp tongue. “You are right, of course. I should go and start packing too!” Opening the door Wesley groaned when he found himself face to face with not only the feared woman but Lindsey and Lorne too.

“Cordelia, nice of you coming back…”

Smirking superiorly at him Cordelia replied, “Don’t worry, Wesley. I heard what you said and am proud to know that I trained you so well!”

Blushing furiously Wesley mumbled under his breath before practically running to his room to pack a few clothes, laughter following him up the stairs.

Angel meanwhile groaned when now the three gazes turned to him, “What?”

“Will you be okay with going back, Angelcakes?” Lorne asked, worried for his friend.

Nodding Angel replied, “Sure. Whatever I had with Buffy is definitely over and done with.”

“You know that, but what about the bitch? Does she know you are done for?” Cordy asked using her most bitchy tone of voice she used whenever talking about Buffy.

Shrugging careless Angel said, “If she doesn’t I’ll just have to tell her…”

Snorting Cordelia interrupted him, “Yeah, again and again and again. You forget, Angel, that she considers you her property.”

“Well, then we just have to cure her of that notion, won’t we?” The smirk Angel sent them was purely Angelus and made them shudder in pity for Buffy.

 

The late afternoon found them sitting in the van Wesley had rented so they could take as many books and weapons with them as thought they would need. The former watcher was driving while Angel and the others sat comfortably in the back.

Not for the first time in his unlife Angel was glad for blackened windows on vehicles as he looked at the scenery they passed. He thought about Buffy, about the feelings he had had while he had been in Sunnydale and about how they seemed to vanish when he really started living in LA. But he thought about his childe, too. Spike had always been a large and important part in his past. Since he had heard from Xander calling Cordelia for their weekly call that Spike had been ‘chipped’ and was now literally ‘fangless’ he had worried about him. While they may hate each other on the surface the bond between them remained strong and sure. 

He was and will always be Spike’s sire.

Shaking his head Angel concentrated back on Cordelia detailing her vision, “You remember where our coffee shop was, Wesley? Xander told me that it’s now a bar…but I’m sure that this is where the vision took place. The buildings around it, you know?”

Nodding Wesley replied, “I remember the way. Will we go to Giles’ first or start our own lead there?”

“We’ll go there first. That way we’ll have something to tell them should we find anything.” Angel decided.

They jumped in surprise when music interrupted their conversation, “Mine!” Cordelia exclaimed when her cell phone rang. Looking at the display her forehead wrinkled in uncertainty, “Xan, is everything alright?”

*Hi, Cordy. Just wanted to let you know that another apocalypse is on the move right now.* Xander sounded breathless.

Biting her lower lip she asked, “Are you okay? You sound stressed…”

A snort interrupted her, *Yeah, I’m okay. Just getting food for the more important people in the group. You know those who never want to do any work themselves.*

“You mean bitchy and witchy, don’t you?”

*Wow, Cordy! How did you know that?!* The laughter told her that he was feeling a bit better.

Smirking she replied, “Well, I’m a psychic, you know? Getting visions, even have my own set of worshippers!”

Laughter greeted her and she really relished in the blush on Wesley’s face. ‘I just wish that Angel could still blush!’ 

*So, who is licking you pumps? Deadboy or Wesley?*

“Actually, it’s both of them!”

*I’m really impressed, Princess. Cordy, I’ve got to go, they are waiting for their nourishments to get back to the research. Damn ‘end of the world’ again…*

Soothing him as best as she could over the phone Cordy said, “Yeah, I know what you mean. And don’t worry reinforcement is on the way to you! But don’t tell those dumb bitches, otherwise Angel won’t be able to enter the door before she shoves her lose and dripping…”

*CORDY!* Xander exclaimed, *Behave yourself, Princess! But I know what you mean, even when she is with Riley she always talks about Angel this and Angel that. It hurts him, but does she care? No! Anyway, I’ll be glad when you get here. There have already been some rather nasty sightings.* 

Angel had enough and took over the phone, “Hey, Xander. Were there only sightings or actual attacks?”

*De…Angel, no attacks we know about at least. But there seems to be something funny on the sixth cross Marden’s…*

“That’s where the bar is you told Cory about?”

*Yeah, should we meet you guys there?*

“No, we’ll look for ourselves and then meet you at Giles’ later. We need another hour until Sunnydale. It would be nice if you could get the others there too. That way we’ll only have to explain once what we know.” Angel looked at Wesley, who stepped down on the accelerator.

Sighing Xander replied, *Sure, just get here on time. ‘til later, Angel!*

Angel gave Cordelia her phone back. “Hopefully the town is still standing when we get there.”

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After arriving at the bar they were surprised to fins it dark and closed. 

Not that that did much to hinder them from entering.

Lindsey looked innocently back at them after he had picked the lock within seconds and asked, “What?! I wasn’t always a lawyer, you know.”

Shaking his head Angel smiled at the blue eyed man, “You really possess many talents, Lindsey!” Smirking he entered and left Lin sputtering in outrage.

“Oh, you’ll pay for that one, Angel!” Lorne quickly calmed Lindsey down and they followed Angel inside.

The air was hot and smelled slightly of sulphur when they reached the counter. Readying their weapons Cordy’s yelp of pain took them by surprise when a vision hit her. 

Darkness

Sorrow

Loneliness

Abondonment

Love lost

Hurt all around and inside

A mirror

Blue eyes looking out of a pale and innocent looking face

Screaming for help 

And receiving none as the end drew near

Cordy gasped for breath. This vision had been different than any other she had ever received. It left her shaking from the feelings she had felt from the man, the pain and hopelessness…

Suddenly the air shimmered in front of them and the air seemed to become incredible hot.

“Who are you? And are you doing here?” A voice boomed from the shadow.

Stepping forward Angel answered truthful, “We are here to stop the apocalypse!”

The shadow swirled around, “What apocalypse? The time is not right for the end of the world as you know it! Where did you get the idea?”

“Angel, what if the powers were wrong?” Wesley whispered to the vampire, remembering a few visions that had led them astray, just to be tested.

The swirling stopped just as Angel was about to reply, “’Angel?’ Are you by any chance the vampire formerly known as Angelus, or the human Liam?”

Taking a step forward Angel replied, “Yes, but I go by Angel.”

A light flared from the shadow and slowly it took the shape of a man, “It’s good to see you again, Angel.”

Baffled Angel looked the man up and down. The grey hair, the prominent nose…he did not recognizing him for who he was until their eyes met. The flames flickering in those red eyes alerted him to the fact that the Devil himself stood in front of them.

Reflex made him bow deep, “My Lord, please excuse my not recognizing you…”

Smirking the Devil looked at Angel, “Don’t worry about it. It’s been some time since we met.”

“Angel, who is that?” Wesley asked confused.

If he could blush Angel would have, but he was glad about that fact. He had really forgotten the presence of the others. “Sorry, Wes. My Lord, please let me introduce to you my colleagues Wesley Wyndham-Price, Cordelia Chase, Lindsey McDonald and Lorne. Wes, Cordy, Lindsey, Lorne, this is the Lord of Hell, the Devil himself.”

Silence reigned over them until Lindsey rushed forward with a battle cry, “Die, Satan!”

Not moving a muscle the Devil stood still until Lindsey came within arms reach. Then he simply raised his hand and watched Lindsey crumbling to the ground.

“Lin!” Lorne rushed forward but was stopped by Angel’s hands. “Angel? He hurt Lin!”

Shaking his head Angel replied, “No, he didn’t. Lindsey is just sleeping.”

The Devil leaned down and scooped up the prone body, “You have suffered much little one.” Putting his hand to the man’s forehead he viewed his whole life, ‘you suffered too much…’ Setting Lindsey into Angel’s waiting arms the Devil stepped back. “I relieved some of his inner pain. He should be able to let go of some guilt and pain soon and go back to living instead of just being alive.”

Surprised Angel looked from the Devil to Lindsey, not able to say anything. Lorne looked at the Devil suspiciously, “Did you do something to him? If you messed with him…”

Laughing the Devil shook his head, “I think you have the wrong idea of what I do, Lorne.” He vanished just to appear right in front of him again, “If I sing for you will you believe me?” Without waiting for a reply he started singing a song he had heard Sam sing from time to time.

The emotions rolling off of the Devil caught Lorne unaware. Pain, suffering and love. A love so deep that it could literally move the whole world, a pain so deep due to the absence of his mate and a suffering so great that all demons had been send to find his mate, consequences be damned.

When the Devil stopped Lorne sagged in relief. “You feel deep for him, my Lord. What happened?”

Lips pressed tightly together the Devil answered, “Tell me what you have seen first!”

“I saw your love for your mate, the pain and suffering it caused you when he vanished. The things you would do to get him back.”

Swallowing hard the Devil asked, “Nothing else? No future, no clue to what will come from this?”

Lorne blinked back tears at the sorrow showing on the Hell-lord’s face, “Nothing. I’m sorry, my Lord.”

Taking a deep breath the Devil suddenly smirked, “This isn’t the right place for this talk.” Snipping his fingers he took them back to the first place that came to Angel’s mind.

Blinking the others were startled to find themselves back at Giles’ flat. Giles, Tara, Willow, Buffy, Riley and Xander who had been sitting on his couch with tons of books around them jumped up in surprise, “What the…Angel? What are you doing here?”

Angel stepped forward and sat Lindsey down on the now vacated couch before turning to Giles, “I don’t really know…”

“Hello, Rupert.” The Devil stepped forward and sat down in the armchair.

Eyes widening in surprise Giles looked on as the Lord of Hell sat in his armchair, “My Lord, what are you doing here?”

“I was told you were researching another prophecy about another apocalypse…”

Nodding Giles replied, “Yes, there is another. Something about hordes of demons invading…”

“Yes, yes, Rupert. It’s always the same.”

Suddenly suspicious Giles said, “Something is different, isn’t it?”

Smirking the Devil replied, “Bright boy! These aren’t any demons from other Plaines, they are from hell itself.”

“WHAT?” Wesley exploded. “Why would you do that? Not listening to what the church or others say, we know that you are supposed to protect the balance…”

Standing up the Devil walked over to Wesley, “Yes, that was my job. But when something is taken from me I will do everything within my powers to get it back.”

Lorne jumped to the right conclusion, “Your mate…”

The Devil continued, “Was taken from me while he roamed earth. They dampened our bond. Right now I know that he is alive but I can’t find or feel him.”

Angel asked gently, “They took your mate? Who?”

“I don’t know. But I know that when I find them they will pay for their transgression. And if he should be harmed, everything will cease to exist as there is no point for me to live without him.”

Swallowing hard Giles concluded, “So this is really the apocalypse should your mate be hurt and lost.”

Nodding the Devil sat back down, “Yes.”

“GILES! You can’t really believe him, do you?! He is the Devil! Who could ever be such a dumb bitch as to fall for his lies?” Buffy who had restrained herself until now jumped forward, not liking the Devil standing next to her Angel.

Xander looked surprised at her and took a step back, “Buffy, don’t you think everyone deserves love?”

Snorting in disbelieve the blonde replied, “Typically for you, Xander. He is evil, ergo he can’t love.”

Willow, who was standing next to her, agreed heartily, “Yes, Xander. Buffy is right, nothing evil could ever love like humans do!”

Looking on in shock Xander asked, “And what about demon? If they are evil too, this means they can’t love…”

Snickering Buffy petted his head, “Wow, you are quick to catch on today, Xan!”

“Buffy, you forget that Angel is a vampire, a demon. If you say things like that, you say that Angel can’t love.”

“That’s not true! Angel loves me, and only me! He is different, he has a soul!!!” Buffy raged and made move to hit Xander.

Angel moved quickly between the enraged Slayer and the young man, “But that’s exactly what you implied, Buffy. And just for the record, I don’t love you anymore. I have moved on as have you,” he glanced over at Riley who stood next to Spike. “But to me it seems as if your new love has moved on as well!” Angel laughed at the irony of Riley falling in love with Spike of all people. 

Tears trailing down her face Buffy asked, “What do you mean, you don’t love me?! That can’t be! You came back from hell because of me!” Turning around she fixed Riley with a harsh glare, “And you, Riley, I will punish later!”

Spike decided now was the time to intervene, “You will not touch him, stupid bint! You know how often he comes to me because you managed to injure him somehow? How much I hate patchin’ him up and sending him back to you?!” Unbeknown to Spike his face changed to his vampire face and he growled, “I waited long enough apparently because he decided he would rather be with me than you, Bitchy!”

Willow pressed her lips together, ‘Nothing is going to plan anymore! I promised Buffy she would get Angel and once I finished with Tara I would get Spike!’

The Devil meanwhile looked on with interest. He heard the witch’s thoughts and knew he had to look deeper to release the people from her spells. “Rupert, you seem to have a witch problem.”

Understanding immediately what he was told Giles erected a barrier around Willow, before she could cast a spell. “No, Willow. You will stop that now!”

Pouting and trying to look as innocent as possible Willow whined, “I don’t know what you are talking about, Giles! He did something to you, turned you all against Buffy and me!” The hard glint in her quickly blackening eyes revealed her words as lies.

Tara looked shocked at Giles, “Mr. Giles?”

Turning to the shy witch Giles replied, “There seem to be a few spells on us, Tara. Could you please take them off?” Knowing he could trust her with everything since the very beginning helped him trust her now. Even with her girlfriend acting like an addict. She would be able to release them from any spells Willow may have cast on them.

Nodding Tara concentrated. When her magic surrounded her and flowed through her very veins she opened her senses and finally her eyes. Looking at the people present she saw that almost all off them had been touched by Willow’s magic, compelled to do things they maybe would have never done on their own.

Giles felt Ripper’s voice calm down within him. The former part of himself integrated itself in his very soul. No longer divided but united and forming a whole person.

Xander felt the hyena and soldier spirits uniting with his own mind, soul and heart. Finally belonging to a pack and finally having found his unit the hyena and the soldier settled down and vanished within Xander, leaving knowledge and abilities behind. His eyes flashed green and an insane laugh later he felt himself grow within his mind.

Riley felt the need to be with Buffy and make her happy vanish, as if it had never been. Shamed that he had let the women do those things to him he tried to turn away, but found himself caught within the strong arms of Spike. Their friendship had come a long way. But after Riley had given Spike blood on many occasions when the vampire had been hurt during patrol and after Spike patching Riley up after Buffy or demons had been done with him they found themselves being fast friends.

Spike held onto Riley before the boy could run from them, from him. He just wished that he could protect Riley against everything, demon, witches, humans… A voice in his mind startled him, *Don’t worry, Spike. I can help you!* A sharp pain shot through his brain before he looked up and locked eyes with Tara…Tara, who held the cursed chip in her hand. But before he could panic about his new freedom she continued, *I managed to blend your demon and soul together, don’t worry about hurting him!* A blood tear trailed down Spike’s face before he looked back at Riley and for the first time in two years took what he wanted, a kiss. When Riles didn’t struggle and demand to be let go Spike deepened the kiss, tasting Riley for the first time and imprinting his scent, taste and feel in his very being.

Cordy felt something snap within her mind. The distaste for her hometown vanished and left a large hole where it had been. She remembered leaving Sunnydale after a meeting with Buffy and Willow, without reason and without plan she had ran from something. Now she knew that she had been practically coerced to do it by Willow.

Wesley felt himself become stronger. He hadn’t felt this strong since first arriving in Sunnydale. Magic he had thought lost came rushing back into him and left him light headed.

Tara slumped down in exhaustion just to find herself caught in Giles’ arms. 

“You did well, Tara. Now let me do the same thing for you, alright?” Giles asked her gently. He knew it couldn’t have been easy to work and release all those spells Willow had cast over the years, but he had always known that she was stronger and more talented than the read headed witch.

When he finally found the thread of Willow’s magic within Tara he almost snarled in rage. The red headed bitch had been stealing magic from her and compelled her to sleep with her whenever she had wanted it.

Destroying the thread Giles felt the rush of magic returning to her as the air hummed and sizzled with the power returning to the rightful owner, the immense power now hers to wield. 

Tara looked at Willow and felt pain and rage fill her very being. Until a few minutes ago she had thought that she loved her, but now…now Tara knew why Willow had been with her, had kept her in the background and away from the others. Her girlfriend had not only stolen her magic, no, she had coerced her into having sex whenever she felt like it! Not listening to Tara when she was too tired or too worked up from doing spells.

Then she remembered that Willow had taken magic from Giles and Wesley too. She had forced Riley into staying with an abusive bitch, made sure that no one could take Spike’s chip out and practically run Cordelia out of town years ago.

The Devil felt the witches power rise and just to be sure erected an invisible forcefield around himself. She seemed to be more powerful then the strongest sorcerer that he had ever met.

Instead of fearing her powers the others felt welcomed by them. Tara was the exact opposite of Willow when she lost control, not that she was losing it at the moment. She just let her feelings guide her, secure in the knowledge that she would never willingly hurt another living being. Where Willow’s eyes darkened to black, hers were bright as the sun, rather than dark streaks in the hair her golden hair turned silver…Where cold was everything Willow emitted when out of control, Tara was the warmth that heated their souls.

With a scream of denial Willow let her magic loose and attacked Tara. 

The warnings were unneeded as Tara simply raised her hand and Willow’s power vanished as if it had never been. Looking at her now former lover Tara reached within the dark mind and bound not only all magical powers and knowledge, but other special skills as well. From now on Willow Rosenberg would live as a simple human, without her magic, her knowledge of computers and without the quick comprehension she had always possessed. 

When the punishment was complete Willow sank unconscious to the floor. Buffy ran to her and tried to wake her, to no avail, “Tara! What have you done to your own girlfriend?!”

“Buffy, I would be quiet if I were you!” Giles hissed. “You are just as guilty as Willow… you two planned all of this! And the worst is you raped Riley, just as Tara has been raped by Willow!”

Snapping her mouth shut in surprise Buffy leaned over Willow and helped her to the couch. Preparing to push the guy lying on it to the floor she felt herself be restraint and pinned to the wall.

“Don’t even think about harming him, Buffy!” Giles’ eyes glinted hard as he stared at her, his arm raised. Looking at the man on his couch Rupert couldn’t help trace the figure with his eyes. ‘I really like what I see so far. Hopefully I’ll be able to see more of him in the future.’

A sound a pain and shame interrupted his thoughts.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Riley whimpered where he stood surrounded by Spike’s arms. ‘Was it really rape? I liked some of the things she did when she didn’t hurt me…’ Shame crept back into him when he found the fault within himself rather than Buffy or Willow.

Spike looked at Riley in worry. The strong soldier boy, as he had always called Riley, seemed to have vanished and been replaced with an emotional wrack. The tremors shaking his body transferred into Spike and instead of calming down they seemed to get worse.

“Riley, you alright?” He asked, allowing himself to openly show concern.

When Riley didn’t react other than flinching at being addressed Spike locked eyes with Angel, “Sire…”

Without preamble Angel rushed over to his childe. Looking at the boy held in his arms Angel knew that everything that had happened to the boy had caught up with his mind and taken its toll. “There is nothing I can do, Childe. You’ll have to take care of him and show him that you deserve his trust.”

Seeing the distress on the vampires faces the Devil stood up, “That’s not true, Angel. I can make it quicker like I did with Lindsey over there.” All eyes turned to the man still lying prone on the couch.

“You won’t hurt him, my Lord, will you?” Spike asked fearful of what might happen to Riley should the Devil decide to deceive them.

Biting his thumb the Devil coated Spike’s lips with his own blood, “I give you my oath, on my blood, on my mate’s live and very soul that I intend to help your boy.”

Instinctively licking his lips Spike was amazed with the immense power the Devil possessed if just one drop could still his bloodthirst. “Thank you, my Lord. I accept your oath.” 

Leaning forward the Devil laid his right hand just above Riley’s eyes and concentrated. A glow appeared around his hands and intensified further when Riley flinched from some memory, “He has been hurt enough, William. I hope you don’t intend to continue shat the Slayer started.” The warning rang clear. Should Riley come to harm by Spike’s hands there would be literally hell to pay.

Shaking his head in denial Spike shouted, “I’d never hurt my boy! He is mine and I’ll cherish him for the price he really is!”

Smirking the Devil inclined his head, “I hope you will, William. You wouldn’t like if I had to punish you.” Looking thoughtful the Devil muttered, “Neither would Sammy…”

Curiosity getting the better of him Wesley asked, “Who is Sammy?”

“Don’t use that name! I’m the only one allowed to call my mate by this name!” The Devil exploded in anger and remembered suffering.

Angel stepped forward, “My Lord, you wanted to tell us what happened and why you’re here.”

Sighing the Devil sat back down in the armchair, “Yeah, I know. I apologize, Wesley. I always lose is where my mate is concerned.”

Shaking his head Wesley replied, “I understand, my Lord. And please don’t apologize, maybe we will be able to help you…”

A hard glint in the Devil’s eyes made them swallow in fear, “I hope so for humanity. If I don’t get him back within the next three days the apocalypse will arise.”

Gasping in surprise Cordelia jumped up, “But you said it wasn’t time yet! Did you lie?”

“No, I didn’t lie to you.” The Devil continued, “I won’t be able to hold it back…When I bonded with Sammy, I shared my powers and responsibilities with him.”

“Him? You fucking some poor guy? What pervert is he by the way, you’re old enough to be his grandfather!” Buffy sneered.

When the wall next to her head exploded Buffy shrieked in fear. “I would have thought you had a few working brain cells left, Slayer. I’m older than humanity. I was God’s favoured Angel until I tried to convince him that killing humanity would be wrong. I was cast out of heaven because I stood up for your humans. And now my task is to make sure the souls get to where they are intended to go. Heaven or Hell.” Snickering at the disbelieve on the watchers faces the Devil continued, “As for fucking a guy…Yes, my Sammy is definitely a guy and I love all his parts where they are!”

Sending another glare in Buffy’s direction Giles was surprised to find a gag in her mouth. When he looked around he saw Tara smiling at him, “She sure had it coming.”

“Yeah, Tara, thank you for that.” Giles turned his attention back to the Devil, “What do you mean you shared your powers and responsibilities with him, my Lord?”

Shrugging the Devil answered, “God made sure that I paid for what I did. But HE has never been cruel. HE told me that if the time was right I would find a soul whose destiny was wrapped up within my own. One soul that would belong with me as I belonged with it. When Sammy’s father promised me his child’s life I didn’t know that the time for my loneliness to end had come. Only when I met him for the first time did I feel that Sammy was different.” 

 

*****FLASHBACK*****

Blue eyes locked onto his.

Lightning flashed through him when he looked into the sweet and innocent face of Sam Oliver.

Desire stirred deep within him. But other then with every other human, demon or angel he had seduced or simply taken he wanted Sam to come to him, to want to be with him.

A fire so hot that it burnt hotter than even the fires in hell consumed him and made him long to touch and taste the young man standing across him. He longed to lick and suck, to feel the hotness of the others body... 

Shaking himself out of the strange mood that threatened to make him forget himself he stepped towards the sweet child, “Hello, Sam.”

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Still amazed with his own restraint at the time the Devil thought back to the time when he had been surprised by Sammy’s boldness.

*****FLASHBACK*****

The kiss had really surprised him. Eyes locked onto Sammy’s stuttering mouth the Devil finally managed to concentrate on his words, “I’m sorry, I understand if you don’t feel the same or if you hate me now. I just had to tell you and I thought it best to do this and…”

Licking his lips and tasting Sammy on them the Devil felt his forever simmering desire consume him, “Sammy.”

His name was enough to stop the flood of words coming from Sam’s mouth, “Yeah?” he squeaked embarrassed. 

“Do you really know what you just did? Do you understand the full extend of what I’m about to do to you?”

Still stuttering Sam shook his head, “You’re not going to burn me to ashes like you do with your demons, right?”

“No, Sam.” Arms like steal wrapped around Sam’s shoulders pinning him against the hard chest in front of him, “I would never be able to harm you.” Kisses were rained on the young man’s face down his throat, where teeth finally nibbled on his left ear. 

A moan escaped Sam and he felt himself hardening in a flash of hot desire. The sinful mouth on him, the strong arms holding his safe, the hardness pushing against his own… The blush returned full force and Sam ducked his head in embarrassment. 

Chuckling the Devil stopped, “What is it, Sammy?”

“nevbenwitmabef”

Licking across Sam’s neck the Devil asked, “What was that? I was not able to understand you, Sammy.”

Raising his head Sam glared at the amused looking Devil, “I said, I’ve never been with a man before!”

“Ah, so you’ve been with a woman? That Andy you chased?” Jealousy almost made him leave Sam behind and look for that bitch. The only thing that calmed him was when Sam shook his head.

“No, nobody ever thought me interesting or good looking enough…”

Snaking his arms down Sam’s back and squeezing the delightful ass the Devil chuckled at Sammy’s squeak, “Their loss. You have to understand, Sam, when I take you now you will be mine. Mine for all eternity! Nobody else would be allowed to touch you, and you won’t ever be able to leave me. Not even if you somehow found a loophole out of our contract.”

Determined Sam looked into the red glowing eyes, “I don’t ever want to leave you, Devil. Not only do I admire and respect you, but I love you!”

Shock ripped through him hearing Sam’s words. ‘Love?’ Oh, how he had longed to hear this from Sam! “I love you too, Sam.”

With a thought he transported them to his own bedroom in hell, “And now I’ll show you how much!”

Hours later they had finally sated their longing for the moment and laid on the bed, legs and arms clinging and wrapped around each other when Sam remarked, “Doesn’t it feel strange to you when I call you Devil when we are like this?”

Amusement painted on his face the Devil asked innocently, “Like this, Sammy? You mean me inside you? Filling you with my fingers and cock, or even my tail?”

Sam moaned as he remembered the feel of that long slim appendage inside him and felt himself twitch in interest again, ‘That’s not possible! I came just like five times!’ Nodding his head Sam blushed when the Devil looked at his slowly hardening cock, “Yeah, then.”

“You may call me anything you like, Sam.” Smirking he wrapped his tail around the hard cock and squeezed it gently.

Crying out in renewed passion Sam panted, “But what is your name? Lucifer, Satan, Devil? What is it really?”

Hesitation was written across the Devil’s face when he stopped his movements on Sam, “You are the first that’s been interested in my true name, Sam.”

Turning pleading puppy dog eyes on the Devil Sam asked, “Will you tell me?”

When the Devil leaned forward and growled in a deep and resonating voice, “What will it get me in exchange, Sammy?”

Desire flashing in his belly Sam smiled shyly before he opened his legs and wrapped them around the Devil’s waist, “What do you want?”

The seductiveness of the innocent young man was enough to make the Devil succumb to the siren call of the flesh. Thrusting back into the hot, tight and still slick depth of his lover he whispered in Sam’s ear.

When Sam came what seemed like hours later from the hard and fast thrusts targeting his prostrate and the feeling of the Devil shooting his sperm deep within him he screamed, “Eosphorus!” before darkness pulled him under.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

 

Smiling in remembrance at their first time and the endless passion they had shared the Devil continued, “He has been born to be with me. That’s why I gave him access to my powers and share my throne with him.”

Clearing her throat Cordy said, “I had a vision just before we met you. There was darkness, pain…humiliation. A mirror appeared and blue eyes looking back at me, the guy had blond spiked hair, totally out of style but he looked cute in an innocent kinda way. He screamed for help but no one came…”

“You saw where he was held?” The hard glint was back in the Devil’s eyes.

Cordy shook her head, “No.”

Giles looked at Wesley, “You have your books with you?” At Wesley’s nod Giles continued, “What about the Grimaure of Sancticum?”

“Yes, it’s here. What are you thinking about, Rupert?” Wesley started unpacking his books, looking for the right one.

Turning to Tara Giles asked, “Do you feel strong enough for another spell, Tara?”

Receiving a nod and a questioning look Giles turned back to Wesley, “We may be able to review Cordelia’s vision. Enter it and take a look around. But we would need another spellcaster. Tara is far stronger than both of us, when we try anchoring her we won’t be able to hold on for long…”

A voice from the couch made them jump in surprise, “What about me? I still can’t really control my power, but I should be able to stay focused.” 

Turning to the still unknown man now sitting on his couch Rupert asked, “And you are?”

“My name is Lindsey McDonald, I work with Angel. Who are you?” Eyes never leaving the tall man with the glasses Lindsey felt himself fall into the dark blue eyes. Biting his lower lip he waited for the man to shoot him down.

Licking his lips at the tempting lip being bitten in front of him Giles focussed on the clear bright blue eyes, “Rupert Giles, at your service, Mr. McDonald.”

“Please call me Lindsey.”

“Only if you call me Rupert.” 

“My pleasure, Rupert.”

“Yeah, it will soon be, Lindsey.” Ripper purred when he stroke the man’s cheek.

A throat being cleared distracted them long enough to remember themselves. Rupert blushed while Lindsey dropped his head. “You two can get to know each other later, G-man!” Xander laughed at the men.

Growling at the impertinent young adult Giles turned his eyes back to Lindsey, “Yes, we’ll continue our discussion later!” Leaning forward he grabbed Lindsey’s hand and helped him up from the couch.

The warm hand gripping his fingers made Lin tingle all over. Something was strange, this had never happened to him so sudden. Lust, certainly. But this felt much deeper and meaningful than anything ever had, “I’ll hold you to it, Rupert.”

Tbc


End file.
